castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dominus
Dominus is a triad of powerful glyphs created by the Order of Ecclesia which is said to have the power to defeat Dracula. __TOC__ Description :"Dominus is a powerful glyph, and the ultimate weapon against Dracula's evil. Barlowe created this glyph by splitting a powerful magic into three separate parts. However, all three sections must be channeled simultaneously for Dominus to have an effect, meaning Shanoa is the only member of Ecclesia able to harness its power." Plot In reality, however, the Dominus glyphs were created from the remains of Dracula himself, thus they are nothing but a manifestation of his power. One Dominus glyph alone is so powerful that it can consume anyone foolish enough to absorb it. Because the glyphs draw from Dracula's own dark power, his will can easily consume the mind of the wielder. Shanoa is the only known person capable of wielding the Dominus glyphs without that handicap, but even using a single glyph of the Dominus triad still damages her. When the three glyphs are combined into a union, Dominus' full power is unleashed: killing everyone in its presence, including the bearer. When Shanoa was to become the bearer of Dominus, Albus pleaded Barlowe to let him be its bearer instead, to spare her the consequences of using Dominus. Barlowe agreed to this request, then sent Albus off on a great errand. Sensing that something was wrong, Albus returned to Ecclesia shortly before the ritual was to take place, and discovered that Barlowe lied to him upon having a chat with Shanoa; in his anger, he interrupted the ritual taking place and stole Dominus in retaliation, causing Shanoa to lose her memories and emotions. While leading Shanoa on a wild goose chase across the country, Albus gave away two pieces of Dominus, Dominus Hatred in Minera Prison Island and Dominus Anger in Giant's Dwelling, as a test. The last piece of Dominus, Agony, was later absorbed by Albus in Oblivion Ridge in an attempt to control it, only for its power to overwhelm him and Dracula's will to have possessed Albus's mind. Shanoa absorbs it shortly after killing Albus in Mystery Manor, only to discover that she absorbed Albus's spirit and memories along with it. Barlowe later attempts to kill Shanoa and steal Dominus, but fails. Shanoa proceeds to kill Dracula, avoiding his fatal spell by using the full power of Dominus, and kills Dracula, coming close to killing herself. Albus instead gives up his own soul for Shanoa. Gameplay effects The player should not use this Glyph Union at all under normal circumstances, as Shanoa will collapse afterward, claimed by death. However after "defeating" Dracula, he will yell: "That won't work!", then a brief cutscene will play. If the player does not use this union in time after the cutscene, he will charge up a Demonic Megiddo which nearly covers the screen and the player will die instantly because it does 9,999 damage and he will not stop using it. After this, Dracula will be killed and the ending will play. Notes *After both the bad and the good endings (which end with a use of the Dominus Union), the game is automatically saved. Reloading the save file puts the player back at the last save point, but with everything done or found since, except actually defeating Albus (and gaining the Agony glyph) or Dracula. The two (bad ending) or three (good ending) Dominus glyphs will be retained, but unequipped from the inventory. *The Glyph Union for Dominus does not consume Hearts, even if the Heart Cuirass is equipped. Item Data See also *Demonic Megiddo *Glyph Union Category:Glyph Union Category:Spells Category:Order of Ecclesia Items